Some components of modern commercial aircraft, such as the aircraft fuselage skin, for example, may be fabricated using advanced fiber placement (AFP) machines. The baseline process of using AFP machines for aircraft fabrication processes may require a high capital investment in the purchase of many AFP machines, tooling, factory floor space and personnel. At current AFP lay-down rates (e.g., about 15 lbs/hr), a large number of AFP machines may be required to place the quantity of material which is needed to support the acceptable production rates of commercial aircraft.
Therefore, a manufacturing method is needed which may have a relatively high rate capacity and lower capital investment requirements and may not require skilled operators and programmers for implementation.